A wide variety of panty constructions are available on the market today. Such panty constructions usually consist of fabric layer with a waist opening and leg openings. One of the problems with these prior art panty constructions is that any liquid exposed to the interior of the panty is also absorbed by the exteriorly exposed fabric layer of the panty which is undesirable. Some of these prior art panty constructions have had a soft liquid absorbent interior layer in the crotch section which sometimes delayed, but did not prevent, the liquid from being absorbed by the exterior fabric layer of the panty construction. Other attempts to alleviate this problem usually included a separate unit with a relatively thick absorbent layer that was worn inside the panty construction or in lieu of the panty construction. Such attempts at alleviating this problem have not been satisfactory because they were bulky and thus unsightly when worn plus such attempts frequently leaked so that the liquids were eventually absorbed by the exterior fabric layer.